


Wavering Convictions, Solid Devotion

by RedSpadeHanji



Series: Stories from Vassium [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure & Romance, F/F, Fantasy, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSpadeHanji/pseuds/RedSpadeHanji
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles for two of my original characters, Galena Steelhart and Marguerite Sierra, although they are not exactly my mains.





	Wavering Convictions, Solid Devotion

_ (Marguerite’s POV) _

 

Another day, another task-- another step for me to take as Aquila’s princess, I remind myself. I walk along the corridor with my mother, Queen Serena, her champion Sergius, and the rest of our court. The autumn morning sun is obscured behind the clouds that have been tainted with a vibrant orange like the leaves that fell from the trees.

 

From where we were walking, I can vaguely see ten knights in the courtyard; some of them talking, and the rest stood at attention. I continued looking forward, keeping the task at hand in mind.

 

It’s a tradition among the four kingdoms that each ruler has to have a champion by their side to protect them at all costs. Out of all the soldiers in the kingdom’s troops, ten knights, ranked by either merit or prowess, will be summoned by the ruler for the heir to choose. As the heir to Aquila’s throne, I am required to choose mine from that list.

 

I’m not exactly eager to have a knight specifically tasked to fight for me. If anything, I choose not to have anyone die for me. But...this is already tradition for centuries. It’s not exactly something I could defy on a whim.

 

Although I hope that whoever they may be, I would never ever have to send them into battle for my sake.

 

As soon as we stepped out into the castle’s quadrangle, all the knights lined up and stood at attention. As the scribe started talking and briefing them on what will happen this morning, I scanned the line briefly to get a good glimpse of my candidates; eight men and two women. They all looked either confident or nervous. Rare are those who are steadfast in their stance, and the woman standing at my far right at the end of the line is one of those rarities. How curious. I would love to see what runs in her mind, but I’ll have to save it for when the time comes.

 

“Your Highness, it’s time.”

 

The voice of our scribe snapped me out of my reverie and I gave him a thankful smile. I looked back at my mother. She gave me a firm expression and nodded at me. I remember her words from before we headed here.

 

_ “Choose your champion wisely, Marguerite. Trust your own judgment. Take this as an opportunity to show Aquila the merits that the future Queen values most in her people, for them to see if you are worth my throne and my crown.” _

 

_ “Yes, Mother.” _

 

_ “And remember: value your champion’s life as much as they’ll value yours, for they are irreplaceable.” _

 

I took a deep, silent breath as I walked down the steps to the quadrangle. A tradition done for many centuries by rulers who’ve come before me...I wonder if they’ve felt as anxious as I am now when they had to choose.

 

“A pleasant morning to all of you. I’d like to thank you for taking your time to come here.”

 

I took another breath before smiling serenely at them. Although I have practiced poise and other manners befitting a princess, studied everything I needed to know rule a kingdom, nothing could ever prepare me for the rush of anxiety coursing through me. Talking to a crowd was never easy, but my calm facade always suffices.

 

“Let us begin, shall we?”

 

“Yes, Your Highness!”

 

The chorus of responses should not faze me at this point. But I can’t help finding it startling every time hear it, just like every single time I hear a gunshot or a clash of swords.

 

I walked to the first knight at the my leftmost side. There are always two questions asked every time this tradition is conducted. It allows me to see the true convictions of the knights who stood before us. I asked with a quiet voice, taking advantage of the distances between the candidates.

 

“Why did you choose to be a knight? And why should I choose you as my champion?”

 

“I-I became a knight t-to support my family, Your Highness. A-and...I should be your champion b-because I’d be willing to fight for you...Your Highness.”

 

He’s stammering terribly. I contemplate reading into his mind to determine his convictions if he’s  _ this _ anxious. But I might as well; after all, I am just as nervous. Besides, it would be unfair to not subject everyone to the same test.

 

_ “I could finally bring honor to my family. I could be the father my children will look up to! Well...of course,I can’t die. They need me and I’m not ready to die yet. I’m...scared.” _

 

As I suspected, his resolve lacks solidity and he still carries uncertainties on his path as a knight. But his intentions are noble. I set him aside as I nod and thank him for his answer before moving on to the next knight. His smug smile and posture exudes confidence and the vibrance of youth, albeit a little excessive for my liking. I asked him the same questions. Even his answers exude such overwhelming bravado. It may also  be my instincts as a Gypsy but I digress.

 

“I became a knight to serve the kingdom, Your Highness. I am willing to give my heart and die for you and all the people in Aquila.”

 

Those are quite big words. I peer into his mind and all I see is arrogance, a desire for fame and glory.  _ “If they learn I’m the princess’ champion, everyone will adore me. And who knows? I might get to marry Princess Marguerite!” _

 

Two people questioned, and I’ve already witnessed the possible extremes. People can be fascinating yet complex. I nod at and thank him before moving on to the next one.

 

Their answers are similar yet so different. Every time I peer into a mind, I see a different color. All of them have merit in accomplishments and prowess, but it’s the character that sets them apart. Some chose to be a knight for glory and fame. Some chose that path to protect something; an ideal, a person...or something else. Some see knighthood as their only option as a livelihood. Many of them carry wavering convictions. Resolve is rare among them, surprisingly. In my mind, I decided who to dismiss, and who to keep for another test if necessary.

 

And I finally reach the last candidate, the woman who piqued my interest with her steadfast expression. She didn’t waver, even as I stood in front of her. For the last time that day, and for probably the rest of my lifetime, I asked those two questions. Her voice is strong and low, like the rumble of an earthquake.

 

“I chose knighthood to uphold the values of my family, to defend what’s just and righteous, and to serve the people even if it means treason to the kingdom. I do not need to be the princess’ champion to accomplish that, and I couldn’t care less whether or not I would be chosen. But if I do get chosen, then it would be an honor to serve.”

 

I hear surprised gasps and murmurs from our court behind me. Admittedly, even  _ I _ am surprised, albeit it was a pleasant one. I take a look into her mind to see the sincerity of her intentions. After all, it’s not everyday that you encounter someone who does not wish to achieve this...privilege.

 

_ “I never expected to be here. Whether or not I get chosen, life goes on. It’s not like my service will end if I’m not the princess’ champion. I wonder what Jared would say about this.” _

 

I know not of this Jared person, but it seems that her convictions are as solid as her voice. I close my eyes and sigh before thanking her for her answer. I returned to my place before to face the candidates and composed myself before speaking. I feel my heart pounding in my chest and sweat rolling down the back of my neck. Keep your poise, Marguerite. Don’t let it falter.

 

“I’d like to commend all of you for your best efforts in showing your convictions to be my chosen champion. However, I’ve decided...to choose two of you to put in a duel. The rest may return to their duties.”

 

Most of the candidates before me gulped in anxiety, and I hear murmurs behind me. I glanced back at my mother, and she merely nodded at me, the faintest confident smile gracing her peach-tinted lips. I faced our court with a serene smile on my face.

 

“If I may please continue?”

 

The murmurs died down almost immediately. I gave them a slight bow in appreciation before turning to the soldiers, face solemn once again.

 

“The lady from the far end of the line, and the fourth gentleman standing from the other end of the line; please step forward. Everyone else may now return to their duties.”

 

Grumbles and whines can be heard from those leaving as the soldiers I called stepped in front. Both of their resolves are strong; I can see it in their eyes, their gait, and their heart. The lady believes in protecting the people by fighting injustices, whereas the gentleman believes in self-sacrifice and honor in dying for the kingdom.

 

At this point, I believe a drink of fresh water is most welcome. I’ve said quite a mouthful and I need to say more. I wish I could have called them by their names to save time, but the tradition includes me not knowing who my candidates will be to avoid prejudice. To add, the only knights I know are those in the highest ranks, the Generals in particular.

 

Hold on, Marguerite. Don’t let your mind wander now.

 

“I congratulate you two for making it this far. However, I can only choose one champion between the both of you. So...I propose that you two have a duel. Our mage will create a field for you two. Whoever yields first, steps out of the field, or gets knocked out, loses. Are we clear?”

 

“Yes, Your Highness.”

 

“Understood.”

 

I nodded and summoned our court mage to create the field and stand as the referee. I watched patiently as he set up the field and started the match. They left no time wasted as they immediately clashed swords. Given the shockwaves they release at every clash, I can only surmise that they’re in the middle to higher ranks, presumably captains at best. The woman’s powers are lightning magic, while the man’s was plant magic. I watched as intently as I could, understanding the potential of their power and how they use it in battle.

 

The man is quite reliant on his magic, preferring to keep the woman at a distance  by summoning roots and vines from the ground to either barricade her, hit her, or entrap her; a common yet solid strategy. The woman, on the other hand, is coming strong on the offensive, and has quite the speed and agility, as proven by her ability to evade most of the attacks. Those she doesn’t avoid, she uses its momentum to propel her. Her lightning has proven useful too in frying the plants dry.

 

The man is apparently getting exhausted as his attacks have dwindled in strength and number, whilst the lady still stood strong. Though, if we are to be reasonable, their ages seem to be significantly different.

 

The moment there was an opening, the woman had him pinned down, and our court mage called the match off, declaring her the victor. I hear snippets of their conversation as they sheathed their swords. She helped him up and they shook hands.

 

“That was a good fight, Lieutenant Steelhart. Congratulations.”

 

“Dueling against you has been an honor, Major Marcel.”

 

Well, isn’t this quite a pleasant surprise? The battle was between a lieutenant and a major. What’s more is that this lieutenant is from the Steelhart family, a bloodline infamous for overthrowing tyrants for generations.

 

To think that she will be my chosen champion…

 

“Major Marcel, isn’t it? I commend your dedication to this duel as well as your prowess and determination. You may now return to your post.”

 

“Understood, Your Highness. It was an honor to have been summoned here.”

 

As he took a bow and left, I turned to the lieutenant who now stood in attention, her face steadfast once again. I stood directly in front of her and gave her an amiable smile. I shortly peered into her mind once more and she didn’t seem to waver at all. Her solid convictions seemed to contrast the versatility of her lightning from earlier.

 

“I congratulate you for succeeding the trials of this event. State your name and your rank, if you may.”

 

“I am Lieutenant Galena Steelhart, Your Highness.”

 

“Very well. Please, Lieutenant, hand me your sword. I believe you know the procedures.”

 

She unsheathed her sword and offered it to me as she knelt on the ground on one knee, her head bowed lightly and her eyes closed. The melon-colored locks that framed her face fell forward, and her high ponytail rested on her shoulder. I could find no explanation for the sudden allure I saw in that small window of time.

 

I gently tap both of her protected shoulders with her sword as I speak the needed vows. “I, Princess Marguerite of Aquila, declare you, Lieutenant Galena Steelhart, as the champion to stand by my side from this day forward until the end of our times. As I vow to rightfully use my commands and power, do you, in return, vow...to stand by your resolve and convictions?”

 

“On my honor as a knight, I abide by that vow.”

 

“Then rise, my liege, and stand by my side as my rightfully chosen champion.”

 

I returned her sword as she stood up, her expression unwavering even as I gave her an amiable smile. My mother decided to conclude the event and after her last words, our court started to disperse back into their respective duties. My mother gave us a satisfied smile and turned Galena,

 

“Do you have any special missions for today, Lieutenant?”

 

“Nothing significant that I’ve noted so far, Your Majesty.”

 

“Perfect. If it’s not too much of a bother, then I’d like you to spend the whole day with my daughter for you to get to know each other better. Being her champion requires knowing her both professionally and personally.”

 

My mom’s champion, Colonel Sergius, smiled and butted in as well. “She’s right, Lieutenant. If you knew Princess Marge here personally, working together will be much easier.”

 

“Duly noted, Colonel.”

 

She’s...quite stiff. Even as they left, she’s not relaxing and she still stood at attention. Mom and Sergius seem to be quite close friends. I never saw the reasoning behind being personally close if Galena’s only job is to protect me. But the longer we stood there, the more awkward the air became. I guess they do have a point. After all, Mom always told me that I should have a good relationship with the people we work with.

 

“Ahem...so...Lieutenant...where do you often go on your free time?”

 

-XXX-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first original work that I've posted here. I know not many will read this, but to those who will, I hope you'll enjoy these stories along the way. ^_^ While these may be drabbles, they're actually following a timeline of sorts. :)
> 
> And just a little something: a good half of my OCs as well as the world they're in is heavily based off of Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins, so you might find some similarities, intentionally or otherwise.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing an F/F pairing, so please guide me if I end up putting in something problematic in the stories without my knowledge. >_<
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and y'all stay safe. ^_^
> 
> -RSHanji


End file.
